One Ironic Day
by Auryn Myst
Summary: Oh me oh my, not another Serena/Darien first season! Sorry, cause that's exactly what it is. Hey, I've gotta riddle for ya: What does a certain Meatball Head, acertain egotistical jerk, and a certain (evil cackle) back door have in common? I don't know
1. Default Chapter

Title: One Ironic Day  
Chapter: One  
Author: Auryn Myst  
E-mail: Silver_Rose_Princess@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
  
Hey all you moonie fans out there! I just want you guys to know, that this is my very first fic to go out on  
the net ever! So whatever you do, please, PLEASE! Be kind.   
  
Disclaimer: *Heaves a sigh* Do I have to go over this? I mean, Sooo many people know it already.....  
*ducks flying objects* OKAY OKAY! Enough already! I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon, just the story......  
etc.,etc.,etc., yada yada yada...on with the show!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
They were at it again; and this time, it was bad. He wondered why they couldn't get along for just five   
minutes around each other without trading insults and shouting. It drove him bonkers, it scared his customers away, and he was   
sick of it! He couldn't understand them either. One minute, they're fighting like cats and dogs, and another they're sneaking   
peeks at the latter when the other's not looking. In short, he thought they were both insanely in love. He shook his head sadly   
and went back to wiping the counter.   
@----------------------------------------------------8------------------------------------------------------------  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A DUMB BLONDE?! I might be a blonde, but I'm sure as heck not as  
dumb as you; you conceited jerkface!"  
"Well, if the shoe fits, 'Meatball Head' then wear it. And I could probably name five or more things that  
I'm better at than you'll ever be."  
"Ok, Mr. Conceited Jerk, impress me; and I promise you, I won't get mad." Serena smiled, crossed her  
hands behind her head, and sat on a stool at the counter by Darien.  
"Alright. Well, for starters, you're clumsy. You probably couldn't walk five feet with out falling and   
taking at least four other people with you."  
Serena stopped smiling and looked away. "Alright, that's one," she mumbled.  
"Number two, you're a crybaby. Three, you're whiny. Four, you make bad grades in school. And   
five, you're lazy; need I go on?"  
Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides, Serena responded in a slow, icy, angered tone,   
"No, Darien, you don't have to go on, you've perfectly made your point!"  
He grinned in victory, "I thought you said you weren't gonna get mad-"  
"Well, I lied!" she blurted cutting him off.   
He chuckled low, "Yeesh Meatball Head, no need to yell."  
Serena's anger flared at how calm he was through all of this, and how he was making her go on edge so   
fast; him being the only one ever to be able to get her riled up this easy. "I can yell as loud as I want, as well as DO anything I   
want! You have no say over what my actions are; what would you care anyway?" She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up   
at him.   
  
@--------------------------------------------------8--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrew, by this time, had, had enough of the two of them for an entire millennium. He had been  
watching both of them for the past five minutes and Darien looked as if he wanted to strangle the spitfire blonde in front of him.  
Usually, people were used to these two arguing with each other and would usually avoid them. But today, it was just too much.   
He was tired of seeing them fight. Time for Operation: Back Room. He knew that he was going to be killed or thanked by two  
of his best friends when this was over with.   
"Ok, that's the last straw!" Andrew muttered under his breath. 'Darien, Serena, please forgive me but   
this is for your own good.' Andrew silently thought. For a split second, he thought about chickening out, not wanting to interfere  
in their argument. But looking over at them that instant and seeing them so unhappy and too scared to admit their feelings, gave   
Andrew a newfound courage, faith, and adrenaline rush to do what he did next.   
Andrew threw his wipe rag down, and stormed around to the front of the counter. The fighting   
"couple"(A.N. If you want to put it that way *snicker* *snicker*) still didn't notice Andrew by the time he reached them, so they  
were quite surprised when he grabbed them both by their shirt collars and hauled them to the back room away from now   
confused customers. By this time Serena and Darien, (A.N. I just love his name!) who were too speechless beyond words to   
say anything, decided to stay silent and attempted (attempted being the key word here) to keep up with Andrew whom was walking at a very fast pace; which   
meant he was probably angry.  
He stopped short, nearly causing both enemies to topple over him. "Now, I have watched you two fight   
and bicker almost everyday for the past who knows how many months, and I'M TIRED OF IT!!!!" He paused for a minute   
"Now, I want you two to go in there," he pointed to a door "until both of you can act civilly around each other for more than   
five minutes!" Darien and Serena looked at him as if he were crazy. Darien gave of a haughty laugh. "You've GOT to be   
joking Andrew. Surely, you don't mean.....," he pointed to himself and Serena and then gestured towards the door, "do you?"  
Andrew looked at him deadly serious, "Surely I do, my friend, so get going already!" And with that, he pushed them both   
through the door and slammed it behind them.   
It took Darien and Serena a minute to realize, but Andrew had just locked them in the back room! They  
looked at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds, then turned to the door and started banging on it.   
"C'mon Andrew, let me outta here man, this isn't funny anymore!" demanded Darien. "Yeah Andrew,"   
Serena butted in. "I've got, ya' know, places to go, people to see," her tone grew frantic, "and Raye will absolutely KILL ME   
if I'm late to the sleep over we're having tonight!"   
She could hear Andrew laugh on the other side of the door. "Oh don't worry Serena, I'll call Raye and   
tell her not to expect you for a while," 'or at least until you solve this conflict.'  
"Andrew, let me out," Darien yelled.   
"No! Not until you say you're sorrryyy," said Andrew in a sing-song voice. Darien wanted to kill his   
best friend at that moment, but he swallowed his pride.   
"Fine, if it'll get me out of here any faster," Darien muttered exasperatedly (A.N. I don't even know if   
that's a word. I don't feel like going to look it up, so someone guide me in the right direction, please?)  
Darien turned to Serena, eyes downcast. "Look Meat-" he grimaced, "I mean Serena. I think that we   
started off on the wrong foot, and I think that we should start over; ifthatsokwithyou." The last part was rushed, but Serena   
understood it. Darien refused to look up at Serena, for his pride had taken quite a good beating already. So he waited for her   
to accept his apology.  
"Well you don't sound very convincing," she crossed her arms at him, "but, I guess I forgive you. But, on  
one condition though." At this he looked up at her. "Alright, just so we can get out of here before the next century." Her mouth   
twitched with a grin. "Ok, you can not and I repeat CAN NOT, ever call me Meatball Head ever again!"  
Darien just sweat dropped. Then after a few moments, Darien sighed in defeat. "Ok Serena, you win,   
I will never call you Meatball Head ever again; scouts honor and all that yada yada yada....."(A.N. No pun intended on the   
scouts honor part K? *_~) "You hear that Andrew? Serena and I made up, now will you please let us out?"  
Darien could almost see Andrew grin in victory, "Alright man, way to go! You know," he put his arm   
on the door and leaned on it, "I think that's maybe one of the best choices you've ever made. Well, except for that one time-"   
"Andrew will you PLEASE hurry up, we're not getting any younger in here!!!" Darien suddenly yelled   
making Andrew jump back in surprise.   
"Geeze Darien, a little testy today, aren't we? Ok let's see here," Andrew muttered to himself. "Guys,   
this might take a second, I've forgotten which key I locked the door with."  
  
*jingling*  
  
"Aha, here it is! Ok, I've got it. Now, all I have to do is put the key in the lock, turn it, and voila-"   
  
*SNAP*  
  
"Um, uh-oh heh heh."  
  
*Serena and Darien in sync:  
  
"What is it Andrew?"  
  
He held up his keys with a weird expression on his face, "Um, well you see, the um key, well it kinda-"   
  
*Both:  
  
"Spit it out Andrew,"  
  
"It kinda snappedinsidethelock-"  
  
"IT WHAT!?"  
  
Andrew hurriedly spoke, "B-but that's ok, because you see, I'll just get a locksmith and he'll be here in   
a jiffy. Ok?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Oookay then, well I'm just gonna go now, but I'll be back in a few K? Bye."  
@-----------------------------------------------------8--------------------------------------------------------  
Andrew calmly walked to the front of the arcade and picked up the phone.  
*Ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Mina? Hi, It's Andrew. Look, It's time for the "Back Room" thing we talked about."  
"Did it work?"  
He held up a broken stick thoughtfully, "Like clockwork. As a matter of fact, I've even decided to leave them in   
there for an extra hour; they sound like they need it."  
Andrew heard Mina burst out laughing on the other line. Then, she composed herself enough to speak.  
"Ok.... ahem.....um, I'm gonna tell the girls what's happened, we're all aver at the temple right now anyway, and then  
we'll all come to the arcade to see how those two are doing, that sound good?"  
"That sounds great to me, Mina. Cya in a few."  
"Ok, bye."  
"Buh-bye."  
************************************************************************************************  
Uh-oh, what's gonna happen next? I guess you'll just have to come back and read Ch.2 later. I won't   
tell you what it's about, but i'll give you a hint; the two "hostages" as I like to put it are gonna play a little game......(*let's out an   
evil cackle, but in the middle of it coughs*) alright, so i can't do an evil cackle that great, oh well.  
-Ja ne- 


	2. Author's notes

Hey peeps!   
Look I know that I said that ch. 2 was coming out soon ( a very loonnnggg time ago).   
But due to technical difficulties beyond my control (namely my stupid computer crashing and   
bringing my backup floppy along for the ride) I'm gonna have to stop the story dead in it's   
tracks. It makes me sad to say the least. I was actually writing one of the many unfinished   
stories that i have stored away. But *sniffles* I'll move on *sniffles again*. I'll see you   
all later.   
-Ja ne- 


End file.
